So, What Did You Do During the Summer?
by angel's moonlight sky
Summary: Sango, Kagome's best friend, had disappeared last summer. Now, she's back and Kagome won't stop until she finds out what happened. Wait, what does a bunch of pirates and an 18th century world have to d with this! Sort of based on Pirates of the Caribbean


Once upon a time… well, I guess that phrase is of no use anymore, right? Not in this time anyways, with everyone else thinking that believing is just a waste of time. That's how people are now, with so many changes, inventions; no one has the need to believe in the impossible anymore. Well, I guess that's about to change…

Not so long ago, in a not so wonderful place called Tokyo lived a girl. Now, what is so special about this particular girl? Absolutely nothing. She had black hair that reached beyond her shoulders, fair skin, petite height; average. The only thing that made her out of the ordinary was her eyes, her deep ocean blue eyes.

Back on track, why is this girl so important? Well, she's going to discover something that goes beyond her imagination…

"KAGOMEEE!"

The blue eyed girl turned her head and smiled big. She stood up from the bench and waved happily.

"SANGOO!"

Approaching her was a tall, brunette girl with a ponytail. She waved back and laughed. They both ran to each other and hugged like there was no tomorrow. Hey, they're best friends who are finally together after a long summer, what did you expect?

"Oh, Sango! I missed you so much" Kagome said, "summer wasn't the same without you". It had been really long, too. You see, during the summer, Sango had disappeared from Kagome´s life; no calls, no goodbyes, no letters; nothing. It was quite odd, since Sango was never like that. Unfortunately, Kagome had to spend her summer helping out her grandpa in the shrine and couldn't investigate what had happened to her best friend.

"I missed you, too! You have no idea what happened all summer" Nope, definitely no idea. Sango smiled at her best friend guiltily, "I'm not sure if you believe what I have to tell you, though".

Kagome gave her a confused look, "Why shouldn't I believe you? Did you go to jail or something?"

If Sango were drinking a cup of coffee, she would've spit it on Kagome's face, "WHAT! Absolutely not! ...Well, not exactly". Now it was Kagome's turn to get a if-i-was-drinking-a-cup-of-coffee-right-now-I'd-spit-it-in-your-face look.

"What do you mean by not exactly? OH MY GOD YOU GOT KIDNAPPED!"

Sango sweatdropped, "Kagome…"

"SO THAT'S WHY YOU DIDN'T CALL OR ANYTHING! I'M SO SORRY, I DIDN'T EVEN PAY RANSOM OR.."

"Kagome…"

"I should've known! I knew I should've called the police when I heard nothing of you and.."

"KAGOOOMMEEEEEE!"

The raven haired girl shrank in fear, boy was Sango getting frustrated.

"Yes, Sango?"

"I wasn't kidnapped"

"You weren't?"

"Nope."

Kagome got thoughtful, "But then, what happened to you? You even look different"

That got her curiosity, "I..look different?" Kagome nodded, "Yeah, you seem… rougher, like you just went through lot of stuff, you look… more mature, even a bit taller".

Sango was surprised, although she shouldn't, she and Kagome have been best friends since they were little. That's why she knew that her best friend deserved hearing the truth about her summer. They could read each other like open books, and were always taking care of each other.

"Oh, well, it has a lot to do with what happened during the summer" Kagome's curiosity got even bigger (if that's even possible). Sango smiled at her "Don't worry, I'll tell you everything, even if I don't think you'll believe it. But I'll tell you when we reach your house, the story is really long"

Kagome had to suppress a sound of victory combined with a frustrated sigh. Was her story so incredible it was impossible to believe? Guess she'll find out soon enough, when they reach her house.

Since when is her house so damn far?

Sango tried to suppress her nervousness; she really hoped Kagome didn't laugh at her.

"So, how was _your_ summer?" Kagome got out of her thoughts and turned to her. "Hmm? Well, it was pretty boring. I helped grandpa with the shrine and took Souta to some places, not much to do here, especially when everyone else was out on vacation". Sango hung her head sheepishly, she felt really guilty now.

Kagome smiled warmly "Don't worry Sango, I'm not mad at you." She patted the brunette's shoulder. Sango looked at her, "really?"

"Yup" Sango had the best friend in the world, and now she really had to tell her about what happened, she deserved it completely.

And so, with their minds set, they finally noticed the base of the shrine's stairs.

Both girls gasped for air and fell to the ground. "Kagome*gasp*, why *gasp*are there so many *gasp* steps, it shouldn't even *gasp* be legal"

"I *gasp* know. I've always *gasp* wondered if the person who made was *gasp* extremely religious or *gasp* had a really bad sense of *gasp* humor"

Sango breathed deeply "I hope it wasn't the second one, then I'd have to look for him and kill him", Kagome giggled.

They finally got up and went into the house. "Mom we're home!" Mrs. Higurashi smiled at them and welcomed them. "Ah Sango, welcome back. I hope everything's fine?" Sango looked at her "Yes, no need to worry, Mrs. H" Kagome's mom nodded "Very well then. By the way, before you girls go upstairs, can you fetch me the broom from the basement closet, please?"

"Ok" The two grumbled, they were really getting exasperated. When will narrating time come?

Kagome turned on the lights and sighed. "Really, this closet always gave me the creeps"

"I remember when Souta locked you in there" They both shivered, "I remember". Both of them went inside (it's a walk-in closet). Kagome looked around a bit and put her hands to her hips "I can't see it, can you?"

Sango looked around and spotted it, in one of the top shelves "I found it" she pointed towards it, "it's in the fourth shelf". Kagome's eyes followed her finger "I see it" she sighed, "well, let's get it before Souta decides to lock us in again"

As if on cue, the door closkKed, and the girls froze. "Sango?"

"Yeah?"

"We're locked inside the basement closet again, right?"

"Right"

Both sighed hopelessly, now they had to wait for Mrs. Higurashi to open the door for them, when she decides to go for her broom. That could take a while.

"We should do something, at least" said Kagome, "how about we see what's in here?"

Sango nodded, "Sure, at least we won't get too bored"

~Two hours after looking at cleaning material, old pictures and a used tape~

"Hey Sango, look at this" Kagome was holding an old box, "What do you think there can be inside?"

Sango took a look and her eyes widened '_How did that get in here?_ ' "Kagome, where did you get this?" Kagome's head went a bit to the side in sign of confusion, "from the last shelf, why?"

"Um, I'll tell you later" Kagome stared at her suspiciously "Right"

She opened the box and found a beautiful necklace. It was a black thick string holding a silver moon, which was lined with small rubies and in the back said "Crimson Dog"

"It's beautiful" Sango snorted lightly, "Figures you'd be saying that"

Kagome glared at her "What's that supposed to mean?"

Sango smiled an apology "Nothing important"

Suddenly, the floor shook violently and the two friends fell. They covered their heads and started saying things like 'what's happening?' and 'watch out!' They managed to evade the falling stuff and took cover for what seemed like an eternity. The lights went off.


End file.
